


***

by Kk_tze



Series: Fight, love, live. [18]
Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Тело его предавало
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано для yorki в рамках флэшмоба на заданную тему: "стихи: я напишу, как мой персонаж читает вашему стихи, или наоборот".</p>
    </blockquote>





	***

**Author's Note:**

> написано для yorki в рамках флэшмоба на заданную тему: "стихи: я напишу, как мой персонаж читает вашему стихи, или наоборот".

Д'артаньян шагал взад-вперед вдоль фигурно подстриженной живой изгороди, иногда останавливаясь и декламируя очередное любовное стихотворение из книги, одолженой у Арамиса. Он старался не подглядывать, но пока получалось не очень. Эта последняя мода при дворе, предписывавшая читать даме сердца не менее двух любовных стихов в день, до сих пор заставляла его вскипать в ту же минуту, как только он открывал сборник. В рифмоплетстве, как называл это бесполезное занятие Портос, он был, прямо сказать, не силен. Д'артаньян пролистнул еще пару страниц, когда из-за ближайшего куста совершенно не к месту вывернул его личный, - Шарлю нравилось как это звучало, - враг. Кто еще мог похвастать таким?  
Ну, справедливости ради, стоило признать, что Атос мог, но он почему-то не хвастал.  
Рошфор остановился в паре шагов и с интересом, нет, наверняка с издевкой посмотрел на Д'артаньяна.  
\- Не ваше дело! - немедленно вскинулся Шарль.  
Теперь на лице Рошфора было написано удивление. И к вящему неудовольствию Д'артаньяна, вместо того, чтобы идти своей дорогой, граф опустился на каменную скамейку, не сводя с него взгляда.  
\- Поищите другое место!  
\- Но толькло здесь читают стихи, - отметил Рошфор.  
Шарль нахмурился. Это не звучало, как повод для дуэли, но он печенкой чуял: граф опять издевается, - только доказать не мог.  
\- Вы уверены? - сам Шарль был не очень.  
\- Совершенно, - кивнул граф.  
По крайней мере, на нем можно было испробовать насколько получается, рассудил Шарль и продолжил, иногда краем глаза следя за графом. Тот казался весь внимание. Ну, если уж Рошфор не насмехался над ним, Констанции должно было понравиться! Увлеченный этими мыслями Д'артаньян не заметил, что оказался у самой скамейки, и почти сразу сидя на одном из колен графа, а на ухо ему нашептывали такие скабрезные стишки, что кровь немедля бросилась к щекам и стало жарко.  
\- Вы! - только и смог выдавить Д'артаньян.  
\- Видите, эффект от моих стараний сразу на лицо, в отлчичие от ваших, - губы Рошфора дотронулись до шеи Д'артаньяна возле самого уха, а рука зачем-то добралась до паха, но тело Д'артаньяна против его воли обрадовалось такому повороту событий.  
\- Ко мне, немедля! - Рошфор поднялся и, крепко ухватив Д'артаньяна за ворот колета, повел за собой. - Намерено или нет вы устроили эту декламацию под моими окнами...  
\- Добиться вашего внимания мне удалось! - гордый собой заключил Д'артаньян, подумывавший воспротивиться такому произволу из чувства здорового противоречия.  
\- Вне всяких сомнений, - против всякой понятной Д'артаньяну логики, в голосе графа звучало удовлетворение.


End file.
